


Testing, Testing, I'm Just Suggesting

by PantyPoison



Category: Panty & Stocking with Garterbelt
Genre: F/F, Sibling Incest, sweet sweet lesbian angel sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-26
Updated: 2012-09-26
Packaged: 2017-11-15 02:03:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/521960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PantyPoison/pseuds/PantyPoison
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An interesting discussion between Panty and Stocking leads to some entertaining results.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Testing, Testing, I'm Just Suggesting

"You think I'm, I'M, a fuckin' lesbo? Get outta here!" Panty nearly screamed, putting a hand on her stomach as if she was resisting a strong laugh.

Her sister Stocking calmly took a bite out the small cake she was eating, pausing for a moment to chew before replying. "I said you may be bisexual. Besides, I merely presented an opinion based on some little observances I have made, that's all. Calm down."

The blonde's eyebrows raised all the way to her hairline and she coughed to suppress another giggle. "Oh do tell, sis. This oughta be rich!" She elevated her legs and propped her feet up on the coffee table enthusiastically, her boots rattling it loudly. Stocking shifted quickly from her position on the couch to save her china cake plate from falling to the floor. Making herself comfortable again, she spoke.

"First of all, your relationships with men on average have a lifespan of 3 days...if that."

Panty scoffed. "Relationships are for pusses, you should know where I stand on that."

"You're always whining about how men don't satisfy you, just that they get the job done."

She threw her arms up in the air dramatically. "That doesn't change the fact that I like DICK, Stocking!"

The goth rolled her eyes. "You're a nympho, Panty." (This elicited a screech of laughter from the blonde in question.) "Of COURSE you like the sex. It's not you've ever had sex with a woman anyway, how would you KNOW?"

Panty smirked and pointed down at her crotch somewhat crudely. "Why would I go looking for another one of these when I've got a perfectly lovely one right here?'

Stocking shoved the rest of her cake in her mouth with irritation. The sweet taste calmed her down a little so that she could look back at the other angel without feeling the need to bite her head off. "I'm just saying that sex can be a lot more enjoyable with a partner you actually feel some passion for. And if you can't find that in men, you should keep your options open, you know? That's the point I was trying to make."

Panty was sniggering again. "But it's a fuckin' DUMB point. Falling in love is for saps, it straps you down. Who in their right mind would want that?"

Stocking gave her a sideways glance. "Oh I dunno, someone with a heart, a soul maybe?"

The blonde jumped up from the couch and pumped both fists up the air triumphantly. "I have no soul!" she declared to the heavens.

The other angel pinched the bridge of her nose and shut her eyes, groaning. "You are so incorrigible."

She was caught off guard and two arms wrapped around her neck and Panty shoved herself against her sister, personal space completely disregarded. "Aww whatsa matter, sis? You honestly believe in true love and all that junk?"

Stocking groaned. "It's not junk, you little harlot. Get offa me." She tried in vain wriggling from the blonde's grip.

Panty chuckled heartily. "And you looooove me that way," she drawled, then proceeded to give the goth a lick across the cheek. She shivered with disgust but said nothing, still trying to get out of the blonde's grip. "Hey, that's right. YOU love me, right Stocking-chaaaan? You got a little crush on me?" she purred, maneuvering her hand down to give one of Stocking's breasts a squeeze.

The goth flushed angrily and shoved her sister away from her. "You're an IDIOT!" she shouted angrily, stomping off to her room and leaving her sister flabbergasted on the couch. Stocking had never reacted so violently to her teasing before. Panty was almost miffed. She huffed and reached for the remote, switching the channel to a sitcom to keep her occupied. She figured Stocking would come back out eventually.

After an hour, the blonde was getting agitated. Admittedly she was feeling a bit guilty for making her sister so angry. She muted the television and rose to her feet. Her stomach growled. Maybe she could smooth this whole thing over by treating the both of them to pizza somewhere. After all, the easiest way to Stocking's heart was through her stomach. Flawless plan in mind, the blonde practically skipped off to retrieve her partner.

Stocking's door was closed. Panty approached it cautiously. "Oy, Stocking?" she called. No answer. The blonde put an ear up against the door and...nothing. She gently twisted the knob and let herself in.

Stocking was lying face down on her bed, her arms wrapped around a pillow. Panty sighed, stepping over the threshold. Something crinkled under her boot and she looked down to see a balled up tissue. "Aw, shit.." she muttered. The girl'd been crying. She quietly made her way over the bed where Stocking lay. She must have dozed off. The blonde removed her shoes and crawled onto the bed. "Stocking-chaaaan..." she said softly, but other girl wasn't roused. Annoyed, she considered her other options. In any other circumstance, Panty would have simply jumped on the bed to wake her sister up, but considering she was already in the figurative doghouse, she decided against it.

She crawled over to her sister and gently sat on top of her, putting her legs on either side of Stocking's hips. She crossed her arms and tried to work out the best way to wake her up without being too rambunctious. The goth has only breathed in slightly and gripped the pillow tighter when Panty had moved on top of her, apparently out like a light. The blonde huffed softly. She reached out and took a handful on the girl's hair, threading it through her fingers absentmindedly. Stocking never let her sister get too close to her usually, except when they were battling together. Panty had always thought her sister was gorgeous, even if she teased her a lot for all the sweets she ate. The goth had a great little hourglass figure, soft skin to match. Her hair was sleek and shiny, the wild pink highlights complimenting the black nicely. And since she happened to be sitting on it, Panty did happen to notice that her sister had a nice ass as well.

She started thinking back to her conversation with Stocking earlier. Maybe she had been too hasty with her reproach towards relations with women. Their bodies were much more pleasant and softer. Sexier? Possibly. There was of course the obvious lack of a certain member, but that's why dildos existed. She found herself giggling at that.

The sound must have been louder than she though, because it was at that moment that Stocking opened her eyes in surprise. She certainly wasn't expecting someone to be on top of her. She flipped herself over with surprising ease, though it made sense when she looked up at the lithe blonde who was still snickering a little. She groaned. "Oh, it's just you."

Panty couldn't detect any hurt in Stocking's voice, just her usual grumpiness. That was good. "Did I scare ya?" she said, tossing a shock of blonde hair over her shoulder and smiling.

The other girl made a little 'hmph' sound and crossed her arms. "Don't be stupid."

Panty smirked and trailed a finger across Stocking's arm before speaking again. "Sooo are we okay? I feel like was being kind of a bitch earlier-"

"Ha!"

"I know, I know, nothing new for me, right? What can I say, I got a big mouth. So you're not..upset?"

The goth blew a jet black lock of hair out of her eyes. "Not really. I guess I did kind of egg you on, insinuating that you were-"

Panty placed a hand over her sister's mouth, effectively shutting her up. "Nah nah, Stocking! You know, the more I thought about it, you WERE just trying to help me out." She moved her hand from the girl's lips and let it rest on her cheek instead. She noticed the the cheek go a little pink at the contact.

"Y-yeah?"

The blonde nodded, softening her tone a bit. "Yeah, I mean...I guess that I could see myself with a girl, maybe..." she trailed off, looking at Stocking. The girl had gone very quiet; both of them had, the only noise between them was the soft sound of breathing. Panty's tongue peaked out in thought, and she swiped it quickly over her lips before talking again. "Have you ever, ya know...kissed a girl?"

Stocking's breath caught a little in surprise, but she hoped Panty hadn't noticed. The tone in which she had asked the question was uncharacteristically soft and it had jarred her just a little. She swallowed thickly before she found her voice again. "No, I..haven't." She looked up into the other angel's pale blue eyes, trying to find out what was going on in her head, but they didn't give anything away. She merely nodded her head in response. Stocking was vaguely aware that her face was burning up. There was no way Panty couldn't notice either, especially with her hand resting right on her cheek.

The blonde lowered herself down gently, so that she was now inches away from Stocking's face. Her lips were curled into a small smile and she rubbed her thumb against the goth's cheek reassuringly. "You can kiss me if you want to," she said, her voice going as smooth as raw silk.

Stocking shivered involuntarily. Panty's eyes were lidded now, her pupils dilated slightly. She could smell her perfume, raspberry scented and extremely intoxicating. No wonder she could get any man, regardless of his morals, to sleep with her, Stocking thought. She was breathtaking in such close proximity, and the ravenhaired girl almost felt under a spell. Despite how flustered she was, she managed a little smirk and tilted her head slightly. "You first."

Panty's grin widened. There was a challenge in her sister's tone, and she never backed down from a challenge. The next instant she leaned down and captured Stocking's lips with her own. It was nothing like they had both imagined. Stocking had thought she would be repulsed by kissing a girl, her own sister no less. Instead she felt as if fireworks were shooting off inside her head. She loved the sensation. It was evident that Panty felt the same way when after a few seconds of being liplocked to Stocking she began to moan into the kiss. She stretched languidly so that she was now lying more comfortably on top of the other girl, their chests pressed close together. It wasn't long before she was running her tongue along Stocking's lips. The goth hesitated only briefly before granting her entrance, letting a moan escape from her as well. The thought may have crossed her mind that what they were doing was a bit wrong, but only for an instant. It was a bit hard to concentrate when Panty was sucking on her tongue in a devilishly erotic way. Stocking moved her hands to the blonde's back, tracing small patterns over it. Panty arched in response, bringing her other hand over to cup one of Stocking's breasts, kneading it softly. Unlike earlier, this time the girl didn't try to squirm away. If the wetness that was beginning to pool at her center was any indication, the gesture was appreciated now.

Apparently Panty was feeling the same way. They broke away from their kissing, flustered and panting, and the blonde's hands were at Stocking's back, fiddling the zipper of her dress. "How do ya get this damn thing off anyway?" she said, her voice low and out of breath.

She didn't have to ask twice. Stocking sat up and expertly removed the garment, tossing it onto the floor. She was about to reach behind her and unhook her bra as well, but Panty shoved her back down on the bed, pinning her hands above her head. "No. Mine." she practically purred. Stocking smirked and rolled her eyes, but nodded, arching her back slightly. Her bra was off in a couple seconds and Panty was left to marvel at her sister's full breasts. This was the first time she could remember ever being turned on by a pair of boobs, but then again she was experiencing a lot of firsts today. She took to them eagerly, alternating between peppering kisses upon them and massaging them roughly, urgently. Stocking was loving this, wriggling in pleasure beneath the blonde. Her hands were on her sister's back again, this time with a little more pressure.

"Y-you're pretty damn good at that," Stocking managed to gasp out. Panty smiled up at her impishly before swirling her tongue around one of the goth's nipples. She moaned loudly, only encouraging her sister. Stocking brought her hands down to squeeze the other angel's ass in retaliation. Panty groaned loudly in surprise. "You bitch!" The action had set her on the edge. She was extremely wet now, her center aching to be touched. Stocking could tell this as well. Taking advantage of her sister's pause, she rose up and flipped them over, making her the one on top now. She smiled down at her sister toothily. "I'm the bitch now, eh?"

Panty was close to screaming in frustration, her tongue lolling out of her mouth slightly as she panted "You better get between my legs right now, you little slut."

Stocking giggled breathily, her darkened emerald eyes glittering. She removed her sister's denim shorts slowly and she heard Panty swear under her breath. She kicked off her dampened underwear before Stocking could torment her with taking those off too slowly as well. Stocking's tongue was running along the blonde's folds almost the next instant, flicking inside her and teasing. Panty shuddered with ecstasy, her hands gripping the sheets of the bed tightly. Looked like her sister wasn't so bad with her tongue either. Damn, where did she learn this stuff?

Stocking stepped up her pace, delving in and swirling her tongue around Panty's clit, sending pleasurable shocks throughout her body. She moaned and moved her hands to Stocking's head, running her fingers through the jet black locks as she continued to work down below. "Fuck, that's right," she panted. "You fuckin' love that, you little lesbo slut." The dirty talking had the desired effect, and Stocking only lapped at Panty's center more eagerly. The blonde was still talking, though her voice was going a bit high pitched now. She was close, her chest rising and falling faster than usual.

When Panty finally came, even she was surprised with how loud she was. Her hips bucked, eliciting a hum of pleasure from Stocking as she licked the juices her sister had produced. She tasted delicious, more so than any sweet she could recall having in a while. Possibly ever. She felt arms pulling her back up. Panty had brought her back up to her level, pulling her down gently for a kiss. It was soft, no longer with the same urgency as before. Stocking broke it first, her eyes trailing down to her own throughly soaked underwear. Panty had followed her gaze and smirked. "Need a little help?" she asked softly. It was amazing, Stocking noted, how agreeable and sweet she was when she had just orgasmed. The goth nodded wordlessly and the blonde didn't waste any time. She deftly reached her hand inside Stocking's underwear, slipping two fingers inside her and starting to pump them in and out at a rapid rhythm.

Stocking had been very close, so it didn't take long for her to climax. She was nowhere near as loud as her sister, but she still gave a sort of long squeak and her body shuddered around Panty's hand. The blonde withdrew and sucked on her fingers, closing her eyes as she savored the flavor. They both stared at each other for a moment or two, their breathing still heavy. Panty was the first to speak, laughing softly. "Stockinggg, you got a really cute face when you come."

The goth huffed and crossed her arms over her chest, but she was smiling. "Idiot," she breathed affectionately. Panty gasped in mock offense before pulling Stocking down on top of her again.

"That was fuckin' awesome," the blonde drawled lazily, cuddling the other girl close to her.

Stocking smirked. "Told you that you'd like it if you tried."

Panty rolled her eyes. "Yeah, yeah, so you were right. But I uh...liked it with you...too. Ya know?"

Stocking looked at her sister. Panty was almost shy when she said that last part. Stocking kissed her delicately on the nose. "Yeah. And I liked it with you too."

Panty smiled widely. "Good. Oy, you wanna get food? I'm starvin' here."

She groaned. "Way to ruin a moment, Panty."

"We DID just have a moment though! Besides, you kinda wore me out, sweetie."

Stocking was surprised at the compliment for just a moment before smiling smugly. "Guess so."

Panty jabbed her with one bare elbow. "No gettin' cocky. Let's not forget who's the best bitch around here!"

"Of course." Stocking conceded. _Sisters._


End file.
